gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker
The ESGCTX-001 Gundam Daybreaker (aka Gundam Daybreaker, Daybreaker) is the pinnacle of Cyber Transcender Type Mobile Suits, it is a heavy assault mobile suit piloted by Major Cecil Harlow. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Daybreaker is designed with the full abilities of a Cyber Transcender in mind, this means that the Daybreaker's performance is only rivalled by several Natural Transcenders and one or two human aces. It's impressive performance is due to it's DIGI-Frame (Digital Interlink Gateway Initiation frame) which allows the CYTRAC system to be fully connected to all the suit's systems at maximum performance. The suit takes a few design cues from the major's personally designed suit, the EGM-109B, namely the shield-mounted beam Gatling gun bits and direct control capabilities. Unlike the Barrage-Type, Daybreaker's armaments have been more elegantly distributed to increase speed and mobility. Naturally like the other CT suits the Daybreaker is equipped with the powerful CYTRAC system. Armaments *'ASE/09I "Downpour II" 60mm SR Beam Vulcans' :A set of fire-linked beam vulcans located in the head for primarily for suppressive hire and missile interception. *'ASE/19 "Lone Star Kai" High Precision SR Beam Rifle' :An improvement over the previous model rifle, the advanced model is more accurate and is more powerful, the rifle itself has an anti-beam coating. In Burst Mode the barrel widens and a larger particle beam is fired. *'ASU/09I "Raging Wind II" SR Beam cannon' :Two latest model heavy grade beam cannons, they're connected to the gundam's backpack but normally rotate downward for firing. If need be they can fire from their standby positions for suprise attacks. When firing the cannon rotate to allow the missiles a clear launch. In Burst Mode the barrels increase in length and fire a heavy continuous shot after an initial charge time. *'BSV-MT/37KG "Aegis Kai" Shield-Mounted SR Double Beam Gatling Gun Bits' :An improvement of over the BSV-MT/33G Bits, these bits have improved IP drives, longer lasting anti-beam coating and an on-board magnetic field generator. Additionally each is equipped with two beam Gatling guns and three beam blades and can be mounted on the suit's forearms. During Burst Mode beam blades are extended and the Gatling gun barrels extend. **'ASE/21I "Tempest II" 230mm SR Beam Gatling Guns' : **'ASE/21I RFX/03 "Royal Pike" SR Beam Blade' : *'ENX/04 "Impulse" 100mm Machine Guns' : *'ENX/17I "Vanguard II" 3-tube Missile Launchers' : **'STR/14 "Red Star" High Explosive Anti-Mobile Suit Composite Guidance Missile' : *'ENX/19 "Pioneer" Anti-Ship Missile Launcher' : **'STR/15 "Polaris" Anti-Ship Missile' : *'RFX/02 "Royal Lance" SR Beam Sabre' :Daybreaker carries a total of four beams sabres, two in the wrists and two on the backpack, the wrist stored beam sabres can be activated without being drawn. During Burst Mode the blades extend in length and are mor powerful. System Features *'Burst Mode' :The Storm Drive limiters are temporarily deactivated, causing the drive to produce a large amount of SR particles which are directed at one particular sub-system of the weapons. The powered-up weapons temporarily change in order to handle this large amount of particles. *'CYTRAC III System' :Mk III Cyber Transcender Connection System, with the aid of nanites the CYTRAC System allows for direct control of the mobile suit by a Cyber Transcender and all of it's systems purely through thought alone. Daybreaker's version is unique in the fact that it can hijack enemy suits or remote weapons using this system, the success of the hijack is dependant on range and the enemy system. *'DIGI-Frame (Digital Interlink Gateway Initiation Frame)' :Essentially full extension of the CYTRAC System throughout the whole mobile suit, when the system is full active the frame gives off a green glow. It is also responsible for the incredible response time, wireless weapon control and mobile suit hijacking abilities of the suit. *'Enhanced Sensor Unit' :Built into the shoulders are enhanced sensor units, the uses a composite sensor system including radar, sonar, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking (primarily used to lock on to more stealthy targets by highlighting areas it can't detect). *'IMPL Armour' :Inter-Molecular Particle Laced Armour, R particles are laced into the armour. Then forced into a lattice shape by a magnetic field to provide additional reinforcement. Should the magnetic field drop (say due to power failure) the particles will no longer remain in their lattice shape and the armour's strength will drop to that of standard armour. *'Remote Weapon Control System' :If required the remote weapons can be controlled with only minimal input from a pilot, however this may lead them to be shot down due to a partial predictability in their moves. History Development Initially the suit concept designs already packed a heavy amount of fire power but lacked any suitable control systems. With no immediate solutions an easier to handle version was built but the initial designs were mothballed. Some time later they were discovered by Major Cecil Harlow while exploring Delphi's archives and the CYTRAC system was integrated into the mobile suit designs. Notes & Trivia Category:Solar Era